


A su salud

by Shruikanceta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Crack, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, drunk friends, marujeo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: Milo tiene un secreto que contarle a Camus, pero el alcohol se lo pone difícil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/gifts).



> Este fic fue escrito como regalo de Navidad para Kurai Neko en el foro de saintseiyayaoi.net (toma publicidad).
> 
> Contiene crack del duro y está escrito de forma coloquial, de forma que no sé cuan cómodo sea de leer para las personas que no son de España. Aún así, espero que lo disfruten. :3

* * *

 

—A ver, vuelve a empezar otra vez porque no me aclaro. ¿Cuándo dices que sucedió esto?

—Mira —dijo Milo, levantando un dedo en el aire. Un dedo que tambaleaba, incapaz de mantenerse quieto en el gesto decidido que quería darle su dueño —. Todo empezó en la fiesta para el cumpleaños de Deathmask. ¡Tú estabas, deberías acordarte!

Camus arqueó las cejas, y se siguió abanicando con la revista que había robado quién sabía de dónde. Eran más de doce personas en un apartamento en noviembre, reunidas para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Aioros, y vale que eran gente pero su amigo era el único que estaba sudando como si fuera verano. Se habían apartado a conversar a la cocina cuando Camus le había dicho que no podía más con el calor, dejando a los otros riendo y haciendo el burro en el comedor.

Milo había aceptado hacía tiempo que su amigo debía tener genes del polo norte o algo, lo suyo no era normal.

 —Estaba borracho, cómo quieres que me acuerde —dijo, cogiendo su vaso de vodka con lima. Había más hielo que líquido dentro, y cuando dio un pequeño trago se metió uno de los cubitos en la boca, empezando a chupetearlo.

 —¡Yo también estaba borracho y bien que me acuerdo! —contestó Milo. También estaba borracho ahora, pero eso no parecía afectar para nada su memoria —. En la fiesta, Shura y DM empezaron a discutir sobre no sé qué de comida, que si la tortilla de patatas sólo era redonda o qué se yo. Afrodita le dio la razón a Shura, Shaka indirectamente a Deathmask porque según él la tortilla podía ser de la forma que a alguien le saliera de los huevos (no lo dijo exactamente así pero ya me entiendes), y luego uno y luego lo otro y al final terminamos haciendo un concurso culinario.

 Camus hizo un ruido y levantó la mano con la revista. Escupió el cubito de hielo de nuevo en el vaso para poder hablar.

 —De eso sí me acuerdo.

 —Camus, eso es asqueroso. Si quiero robarte bebida ahora, la mitad serán tus babas.

 —Tú ya tienes suficiente con eso —dijo, señalando la jarra de cerveza, tal vez la cuarta o la quinta, que tenía el otro frente a él, medio vacía —No me toques el vodka. A ver, ¿qué pasó durante el concurso? Recuerdo que salimos a comprar con Aldebarán y Aioria a la tienda de la esquina. —Se frotó la frente, tratando de hacer memoria —. Compramos... No sé, muchas cosas, llevábamos una bolsa cada uno.

—Sí, porque iban a cocinar sólo Shura y DM al principio. Duelo culinario. —Hizo un gesto dramático en el aire y luego fingió tocar una guitarra imaginaria —. Peeeeero se apuntó también Afrodita, porque obvio, si tiene oportunidad de humillar a sus amigos lo hará. Y Saga.

 —¿Saga? —comentó Camus, visiblemente sorprendido —. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Saga?

 Milo hizo un gesto con la mano mientras daba un trago de cerveza.

 —Por ahí va la cosa.

 La cara de Camus se iluminó entonces y dio una palmada antes de señalar a Milo.

—¡Era Kanon!

 —¡Chst, cállate, no te voy a explicar el final! —Se rió —. Vale, sí, era Kanon. Pero entonces no lo sabíamos. Saga se había dormido en el cuarto después de vomitar y llorar, o yo qué sé. Total, que se presentó allí y dijo que iba a hacer spanakopita.

 —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Camus.

 —Es un plato griego, una especie de pastel de hojaldre relleno de espinacas y feta, con cebolla y huevo —explicó Milo, gesticulando en el aire —. Y yo pensé “joder, Saga, cómo vas a hacer spanakopita, vas a estarte tres horas”. Entre que preparas, cocinas, metes al horno y no sé qué. Pero con dos cojones, lo hizo.

Golpeó la mesa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Pero no fue el único que tardó mil años. —Camus tenía el ceño fruncido con el esfuerzo mental de recordar más allá de la borrachera.

—Para no acordarte, me sorprende la memoria que conservas —se burló el otro, apoyando el mentón en el puño.

Camus negó con la cabeza.

 —Sólo recuerdo la comida.

—Eres un gordo. Gordo en espíritu, porque hijo, con lo que comes y no engordas ni a la de tres. Bueno, a lo que iba. Tardaron en empezar porque luego no se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo repartirse los ingredientes, que si unos necesitaban más, que si otros no, que si Afrodita lo necesitaba todo...

 —Típico de Afrodita —comentó, dando un trago.

Milo le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego, prosiguió:

 —Pues bien, al final Afrodita hizo no sé que otro plato sueco, como una especie de rollitos de canela. —Hizo un círculo con las dos manos frente a él, algo más pequeño que un puño —. Shura hizo su tortilla…

—Redonda.

—Redonda —confirmó Milo—. Y Deathmask... no estoy seguro de lo que hizo. Creo que no lo sabía ni él, iba muy ciego. Parecía como si se dedicara a mezclar ingredientes al tuntún, pero hizo algo comestible quién sabe cómo.

—Recuerdo haberme comido una especie de mouse con yogur que llevaba carne... ¿pero también llevaba pera? —comentó Camus sin estar demasiado seguro.

Si esperaba que Milo se lo confirmase, no lo iba a conseguir.

—Ni idea, yo no lo probé —dijo, negando con cara de asco —. Sólo de ver el aspecto que tenía me vinieron ganas de hacer como Saga y abrazarme al retrete.

—Bah, qué exagerado. —Camus le quitó importancia a su comentario con un gesto de la mano —. No hay para tanto.

—¡Tú calla, que comes caracoles! ¡Dime si hay algo más asqueroso que eso! —Le señaló con un dedo acusador. El otro lo miró, sin dejarse impresionar, y se repantingó en la silla, acercándose el vodka a los labios.

—Bien buenos que están.

—No, nunca. —Milo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, como si su amigo estuviera tratando de convencerle de que era un buen momento para empezar a comer moluscos.

Camus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, que te vas por las ramas. Tanto hablar de comida me da hambre. ¿Qué pasó entonces y qué tiene que ver con aquello super importante que me tenías que decir?

—Eso, a ver, se pusieron a cocinar. —Milo prosiguió, apartándose el cabello de la frente —. Abrimos una botella o dos, nos reímos un rato del estropicio de Deathmask mientras Afrodita se reía de todos en general y, en cierto momento, Saga…

—Saga que era Kanon.

—Exacto, Saga que era Kanon, se quitó la camiseta y empezó a cocinar así a pecho pelado, sin delantal ni nada.

Calló entonces, con aire expectante. Camus tardó más de la cuenta en percatarse de que estaba esperando su reacción.

—¿Y...? —fue lo que dijo, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.  
—¿Cómo que “y”? ¿Tú sabes lo que es estar así contentillo después de dos daikiris y muchas cervezas y encontrarte de golpe frente a frente con los pechotes de Kanon?

—¿Nnno...? —respondió el otro, con cautela.

—¿Cómo que no? —El tono de Milo sonó una octava más alta de lo normal —. Si fue como una revelación. ¡Algo apoteósico! Como si todos los ángeles del cielo hubiesen decidido iluminarle en ese momento con la luz de los fogones.

—Joder, Milo —exclamó Camus entonces, levantando una mano en el aire —. ¿Tanto rollo para decirme que te mola Kanon?

Su amigo le miró por unos instantes en silencio y con algo parecido a la culpabilidad. Luego se puso a hablar exaltado.

—¡Pero es que yo no sabía que era Kanon! —se justificó, gesticulando con los brazos. Camus le hizo una señal para que bajara la voz y que no le oyera el sujeto en cuestión, pasándoselo pipa en la habitación de al lado —. Yo pensaba que era Saga y no lograba comprender por qué de pronto era tan coqueto. No paraba de sonreír y de hacer bromas sugerentes con todo el mundo. ¡Incluso bailó una danza del pañuelo con Deathmask!

—Vaya, de eso sí me hubiese gustado acordarme.

—No te preocupes, está todo grabado. Si te soy sincero pensaba que hacía todo eso porque estaba borracho y ya está, aunque Saga normalmente se pone a llorar cuando se pasa de copas. Y mira, no sé, me quedé allí todo patidifuso. ¡No podía dejar de mirar, era brujería! Me entró un sofoco tal que no sé si estaba más caliente yo o el horno... ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

—Sólo me acuerdo de la comida, Milo —repitió él —. Y de lo malos que eran los chistes de Mu, aunque ya ni recuerdo de qué iban.

—Pero, Camus...

Empezó a gesticular sobre su propio cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en el pecho con un gesto brusco, como si subiera y apretara.

Camus no estaba muy impresionado.

—No veo por qué debería acordarme de los pechos de Kanon, o de Saga, como si fueran algo especial. Si uno va desnudo la mitad del tiempo.

Milo le miró muy seriamente por unos instantes.

—No tienes gusto alguno —terminó acusándole, señalándole con un dedo.

Camus levantó el vaso con gesto triunfante y él soltó un gemido exasperado. Luego de dar un corto trago al vodka, su amigo se puso serio de nuevo.

—Pero a ver, ¿el problema cuál es entonces? ¿Que creías que te gustaba Saga?

Milo asintió.

—¿Y luego descubriste que era Kanon?

Milo asintió con más energía.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora medio año más tarde, alma de cántaro? Mal amigo.

—Es que era muy raro, Camus, tú no lo entiendes —dijo con un deje de culpabilidad —. Es decir. Era Saga. Además, creí que ibas a pasar del tema.

Camus le miró y en sus ojos brillaba la chispa de la decepción.

—Me hieres profundamente, Milo. —Dio un trago largo —. Tantos años de amistad…

—Anda, Camus. No seas dramático —respondió Milo, golpeándole suavemente la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Luego pasaron varios minutos en los que se enfrascaron a una batallada de patadas amistosas hasta que Milo ya no pudo más, llorando de la risa. Se echó para atrás contra el respaldo de la silla, sujetándose la barriga. Camus le miraba tratando de aparentar compostura mientras intentaba no ahogarse entre risas con la bebida.

—Estás fatal —le dijo —. ¿Cómo te enteraste que era Kanon, por cierto?

—Ay... él me lo dijo —respondió, jadeando —. Aunque era bastante evidente si hubiese estado sobrio.

Camus se frotó la barbilla con gesto pensativo. Tenía la cara roja, aunque Milo hubiese podido jurar que no era ya por el calor si no más bien por todo el alcohol que llevaba en vena.

—Deberías decirle que te gusta.

La cara de Milo pasó de la hilaridad al terror en milésimas de segundo.

—¿Cómo, ahora? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Por supuesto que sí —fue la respuesta despreocupada del otro —. Te he visto salirte de situaciones peores. ¿Qué pierdes al intentarlo? Lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace y se ría de ti en tu cara, y en eso no sería el primero.

—Uau, Camus, en serio, cuantos ánimos y apoyo —dijo Milo con sarcasmo —. Así no me ayudas, idiota.

Camus arqueó una ceja en un gesto elegante y sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña y taimada que Milo sólo le veía hacer cuando tenía algún plan -normalmente no muy honesto-, en mente.

—Camus, no —le advirtió por costumbre, sin tener idea siquiera de lo que pretendía hacer.

—Camus, sí —contestó él, señalándole con la mano que sujetaba el vaso—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Ahora verás.

Se giró, pasando un brazo por encima del respaldo y se dirigió al grupo que montaban escándalo en el salón.

—¡Eh, Kanon! —le llamó a gritos.

Milo, alarmado, trató de detenerle, echándose por encima de la mesa y sujetándole de la camiseta en un vano intento de hacer que se girara. Su jarra de cerveza recibió un golpe fatal y se volcó sobre la mesa, con la suerte de que ya estaba vacía.

Justo entonces Kanon asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Tenía la cara un poco más roja de lo normal, y lucía los restos de una risa, producto de alguna broma que no habían alcanzado a oír en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ven. —Camus acompañó su indicación con un gesto de la mano.

Kanon se acercó, ajustándose la camisa. Milo pareció hacerse cada vez más pequeño en la silla.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió, cuando estuvo a su lado —. ¿Y qué hacéis aquí solos, par de muermos? Venid con el resto, Mu ha conseguido emborrachar a Shaka y es muy divertido. Estamos jugando al Tabú y tenéis que verlo; hay que grabarle para que se acuerde de ello hasta que muera.

—Sí, sí, ahora vamos —le dijo el otro con aire conciliador —. Pero antes creo que Milo quiere decirte algo.

Milo en cuestión le habría fulminado con la mirada si no estuviera demasiado ocupado mirando a Kanon medio embobado y también un poco asustado. No parecía estar enterándose de la conversación.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué ocurre, amigo? —preguntó Kanon alegremente, poniéndose las manos en la cintura y sonriéndole con confianza.

Milo tragó saliva, manteniendo la boca firmemente cerrada. Ni en sueños iba a arriesgarse a decir cualquier tontería que pudiese quedar inmortalizada en la memoria colectiva de sus amistades para toda la eternidad. Ni siquiera borracho.

Camus le dio una patada en la rodilla para que espabilara, pero ni así cedió. Hubo un intercambio rápido de miradas acusatorias bajo el testimonio de un expectante Kanon. Finalmente, viendo que Milo no se decidía a actuar, su amigo decidió interceder por él.

—Dice Milo que eres muy sexy y que esa camisa te queda muy bien.

Milo en cuestión abrió los ojos como platos. Kanon frunció ligeramente el ceño y, pese a que seguía sonriendo, la confusión era evidente en su cara. Miró a Camus para tratar de descubrir si se trataba de una broma, pero era incapaz de leer su expresión impenetrable.

—Dice que le encanta la forma en la que se te marca en el pecho y como tienes que remangarte para no pasar calor.

Reaccionando por fin, Milo trató de impedir que Camus siguiera hablando, inclinándose sobre la mesa para tirarle de la ropa y taparle la boca de alguna forma. El otro se aseguró de salvar el vodka antes de echarse hacia atrás. Ni la fuerza con la que su amigo tiraba de él consiguió hacerle callar.

—Dice que le gustaría quitártela a mordiscos y lamerte toda la piel.

—¡CAMUS CÁLLATE!

Milo chilló con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el jaleo en el salón terminara de improvisto. Aioria asomó la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando y se encontró con Milo tratando de estrangular a Camus sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de un estupefacto Kanon que se protegía el pecho como una señora ofendida.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Aldebarán desde el sofá.

—Nada. Milo y Camus liándola como siempre.

Enseguida que comprobó la situación y se dio cuenta de que no era distinto al panorama habitual, perdió el interés. Sin embargo Camus, encontrando de nuevo una oportunidad, trató de hacerse escuchar por encima de los esfuerzos de su amigo por silenciarle.

—¡A Milo le gu-...!

Milo le cubrió la boca a tiempo para evitar que soltara la frase. Apretaba los dientes y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, dirigiéndole una mirada casi suplicante al otro. Sin embargo, Camus no tenía piedad.

Sacó la lengua y le lamió la palma y Milo puso cara de asco, pero ni así apartó las manos. Ni siquiera cuando el otro se puso más rojo todavía y le palmeó los brazos, clamando por aire.

—Milo, suéltale, le vas a matar.

Miró a Kanon como un cervatillo asustado. Él le hizo un gesto insistente y, lentamente, Milo apartó las manos. Camus tosió.

—Joder, que animal —protestó bajito, abanicándose la cara.

Milo había quedado de rodillas sobre la mesa y miraba patidifuso a Kanon. Su rostro se iba sonrojando de forma progresiva conforme se daba cuenta que el otro había descubierto su oscuro secreto. Todo por culpa de Camus.

Quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

Kanon en concreto no parecía saber muy bien qué decir, confuso y con las manos en la cintura. Se humedeció los labios y luego chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo cierto es que esta camisa me gusta mucho —dijo, con tono casual.

Milo bajo la vista. Notó como Camus se removía en la silla. Le fulminó con la mirada y se pasó disimuladamente el dedo por el cuello, vocalizando un “estás muerto” que el otro hizo como que no veía.

—Aunque si fueras tú, no me importaría que me la arrancaran con los dientes.

Milo abrió mucho los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia Kanon como un resorte.

—¿Oh? —fue todo lo que consiguió pronunciar.

Kanon le sonrió, con los mofletes ligeramente rojos. Boquiabierto, Milo alzó las manos como si acabase de llegarle un regalo enviado del cielo.

—¡Oooooooh! —exclamó, y se abrazó a la cintura del otro, que tuvo que sujetarle para que Milo no cayera de morros al suelo, aguantándose en precario equilibrio sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí...? —murmuró Aioria en voz baja y muy despacio.

Se había quedado a ver el desenlace de la escena, y ahora contemplaba el precario y extraño abrazo con desconcierto. Camus ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, levantando su vaso en el que ya sólo quedaban un puñado de cubitos de hielo medio derretidos.

—Que soy un genio, eso pasa —dijo.

Y cuando Milo se levantó y besó a Kanon como si la vida le fuera en ello, brindó y bebió a su salud.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this :v


End file.
